


A Kidnapping (of the Governamental Porny Kind)

by EternalShipper



Series: Our Soul on My Wrist [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bondage, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalShipper/pseuds/EternalShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP, first in the series. Darcy is Tony's soulmate in a world where soulmates share a mark to find eachother and the government forces them to it. Tony never found his soulmate, Darcy finds it all a nuisance and wants her whole life... The Government decides to serve her in a platter to Tony...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tony Stark entered his penthouse finding a distressed Pepper, walking back and forth, biting her nails.  
"Tony!" she rushed towards him. He looked at her in surprise, silently asking what the problem was. Instead of answering him she handed him a government issued soul match order. As he skimmed through it, Pepper just started to nervously talk and talk, waving her hands and almost giving herself a nervous breakdown.  
"... and they just walked in dragging the girl, and she kept cursing at them and then they knocked her out and... and..."  
"PEPPER!" Tony finally got through to her. "Take the rest of the day off and clear my schedule for the next week... I'm obviously not going anywhere for a while...

***

Hours after capture, Darcy felt the drugs they had given her run along her body, her limbs feeling... slow. It was hard to think, to notice anything else but the arousal, chemically created, rising and burning.  
She knelt on the soft mattress, spreader bar keeping her feet apart, wrists strapped to her ankles; course rope against soft skin: separating and binding her more than generous breasts, running tight across her abdomen and naked sex - clenching tighter every time she moved; Gag on her mouth, straining soft, plump lips; A surprisingly soft blindfold across her eyes.

Upon entering the room, Tony groaned at the perfection before him. All that pale skin, his to mark and bruise...  
But, just to make sure there was no mistake, he checked to see if the marking on her wrist matched his. When his hand touched her wrist the girl flinched and tensed.  
He didn't even think. He grabbed the rope at her abdomen and pulled up. Hard!  
"Relax!" He commanded holding the rope steady. Knowing perfectly well the effect it would have. Still he didn't expect the pure rush that came over him at the reaction it caused. her cheeks flushed further and a moan, half pleasure half pain, could be heard through the gag. He knew that beneath the blindfold her eyes were clenching and he felt the desire of seeing them, of making them water or wrinkle, but to see the feelings and sensations he would cause. The fact that he wanted to see their colour was irrelevant, of course. He removed the piece of silk and, smirking, pulled the rope again harder even than before and repeated:"Relax!" softer this time and repeated it in a whisper near her ear, tickling it with his breath and tongue. Holding her close. He tried a different approach. "If you relax and you let yourself fall against me" he released the rope, nosed at her neck and massaged her aching breasts " I'll remove the rope..." he waited for a bit, and then uttered the words "I promise".

Slowly,- and tony realised, not because she trusted him but because she wanted the rope off - Darcy started to relax against him, as Tony nosed and kissed at her neck and jaw.

Once the rope was off, Tony knotted one end to the bed frame and with the rest he restrained her hands and elbows behind her back, thrusting her chest forward. He then removed the spreader bar, placing himself between her legs.  
" A better man would have released you... Unfortunately for you I'm not a better man" and he entered her in one hard thrust

Darcy couldn't help herself. She didn't want this. She didn't want to follow the damn soul mate law. But she truly couldn't help herself. Her body had been on fire for hours and despite the setting, all his touches had been gentle. And her body had a will of its own. Her legs draped themselves around him, her hips moved in tempo with his and her back arched like a bow.

And for hours more all that went across her brain was: "Oh Fuck,fuck, fuck! please! Oh God! Yeeeees.... Oh Fuuuuuuuck!" in a tempo that wanted to go on and cease at the same time.


	2. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Next Morning the "fun" continues

Darcy felt herself wake up. Drowsyness clogging her brain. Her muscles ached, as she could feel the induced heat rise up again. She tried getting up from the bed, a task made difficult by the blindfold and having her arms and hands secured at her back.  
"That's a very nice view!" a voice said behind her. Her feet kicked trying to untangle from the sheets. A hand caught her arms as she fell from the bed, securing her. It pulled her forward towards a chair. All teh while, its warm causing the heat inside her to escalate. She didn't understand. They had spent hours satiating it. and still every movement of his hand on her skin, even the most innocent ones made her burn inside, want to climb him and ride him so hard. She could feel her wetness start to pool on her tights, dribelling down her legs. The hardness of the chair burned aginst her skin. 

Tony entered the bedroom, a breakfast platter on his hand to find a heart shapped behind squirm as Darcy tried to leave the bed.  
"That's a very nice view!" he couldn't help but say, catching her by the arm as she leaped clumsily of the bed. He guided her to a chair and placed the food on a small table. She was flushed all pretty, biting her full lips, trying to make him not see the want rising in her. The drugs she had been given were doing a number on her system. He had researched while she slept. The drugs would stimulate her on a sexual level for days, it was a kind of torture, if one thought about it. The want would only increase in the next two days and maintain intensity for two more.  
He grabbed a piece of chicken between his fingers and took it to her mouth, he would to force her to eat and drink. He had programed Jarvis to give him scheduled warnings, otherwise he would lose himself on her boby, and they'd probably, both end up starving and dehydrating. Death by fucking. What a way to go. 

After Darcy had finished the meat and her juice, Tony dragged her to the adjacent bathroom, watching her strugle and tremble with each step. A better man wouldn't be enjoying this, a better man woul try to make this easier on the girl.  
Tony was not a better man, and Tony was enjoying breaking the woman before him. IN fact he was enjoying himself so much, he let her fall to her knees, her dripping sex aligned with the jacuzzy's massage head and turned it on. On maximum potency. And when she tried to get off he curled his hand on her hair and kept her in place. He also ripped the blindfold of, just so he could watch her eyes turn inside as she reached the peak.


End file.
